dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
無
"Sanguis Bibimus, Corpus Edimus, Rolle Corpus Satani, Ave" ''-'' Ave Satani' 無, or better known as '''Mu', is a villainous characters created by Xantospoc in an attempt to show people he could make OCs darker than Ankoku. In any RP he appears, Mu represents and shows to be nothing less than pure evil, tormenting and haunting character torturing them both physically and psychologically. Appearance Mu is skeletal-thin mostly covered by a weird black slimy substance, heavy clothing, most notably a coat hanging loose to uncover his shoulders, a black-haired wig and a white mask with a permanent eerie grin. Mu's actual features are never shown, looking like a sewn up corpse made of rotten flesh held up with stitches and chakra of Jashinist senjutsu, nothing more but a humanoid mangled mass of tissues. Another peculiarity are their limbs, being even thinner than their body, and having unique … extremities, the feet being essentially pointed sticks and their hands having sharp claws at the end Personality To describe the rotten and cruel mind of this creature it would take only a word: twisted. He is a fanatic believer of whatever represents an evil God in the setting, enough to interrupt his fights to praise Him before his opponent although in his bouts of insanity, he might become even more erratic and feverish in his prayers. Occasionally he might show a sense of humor or other traits, even spouting random gibberish as his body violently twitches, but they are somewhat incoherent, showing that the making up his own personality is not complete yet: the resulting individual's self is very fragmented, with only the insane faith and unspeakable thirst of blood the only thing. This said, Mu is mostly bestial, with little else of personality to speak of except when being utterly monstrous in the name of his Gods as he tortures, stalks the people he targets. When around his superiors, he looks like he is nothing more but a robot waiting for the next series of command to pull off, implying little else to personality except in brief flashes, all used for psychological and physical torture. What might be one of Mu's worst trait it's his also horrible hypocrisy, being ready to violate his own self-imposed laws and even to commit sin against Gods on a whim if it conveniences him and, most importantly, he hates other immortals, thinking nobody should go against the unnatural (yet they don't think the fact they are prolonging their life span is wrong). Overall, Mu is nothingness he embodies but a botched attempt to create a sapient being resulting in a walking torture device. Background Stats Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Despite Mu's apparent twitching movement, he is relatively good at using his large sword against his enemies, moving with a swift and powerful attacks, all aimed to maul his prey. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even worse is however, the way he attacks is utterly beast like, acting as if he were an animal aiming at swallowing his prey and tear it to pieces, and fast enough to result into a full Lighting Bruiser (or, better, Lighting Shredder). *'Black Blood': Mu's blood boils, is thick and layered in burning reiatsu. Already it burns his flesh as soon as it touches him, letting out a lovely odour of burnt rotten meat. *'Super Speed: ' Mu's is the most notable for not making almost any sound, as if leaving an idea question if he were there at all until he strikes. As he does such, one can feel the wind blow faster.... Abilities Due to Mu not talking (often), he has no actual name for his powers, so here are the powers in what they do and a rough name. Fasore Mu can phase through walls and attacks with ease, making him skip an attack of any kind. However, he can't spam this ability, and it needs a very long cooldown (six posts). Tortura Mu can create out of his body, especially his wings, many weapons and, in particular, several torture devices. He can create things such as an Iron Maiden, Cradles, Iron Shoes and Crushing Wheels. Regeneration By eating people, Mu can assimilate parts of their body and use them to his regenerate the severed part of his body or, otherwsie, spout other parts of his body. However, due to his furious and dark fighting, usually this makes the extra parts of the body end up being destroyed rather quickly. He can also eat so much to form a human shell around himself to walk undisturbed. Trivia *Xantospoc created Mu as the equivalent for Naruto of Slenderman, a fictional [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Character_(arts) character that originated as an Internet meme created by user Victor Surge on the Something Awful forums in 2009. It is depicted as resembling a thin, unnaturally tall man with a blank and featureless face, and wearing a black suit. The Slender Man is commonly said to stalk, abduct, or traumatize people, particularly children. *Mu is a fanfavorite, much to Xantospoc's disbelief. *Mu's appearance is inspired on Nyx Avatar, the final boss of Persona 3. *Aside from Ave Satani, Mu's theme is Asura's theme from Soul Eater.